In order to create hairstyles, treatment compositions in the form of setting lotions, aerosol and non-aerosol sprays, setting foams, and gels are used. It would be desirable to provide users with a composition that also decreased drying time for hair, especially for those users with long or thick hair. Many attempts have been made to reduce the drying time of hair, but the known compositions form coatings on hair, making it less water repellent and therefore less efficient in decreasing time to dry hair; also the coatings are less resistant towards washing with shampoo and gets degraded more rapidly. It would be desirable to develop a formulation that could be applied after the hair is washed and would also not leave a residue on the clean hair.